beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - Heavy
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-03 Starter Ragnaruk Heavy Survive on July 18th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Nepstrius & Roktavor Dual Pack. Description Heavy is a primarily circular Forge Disc, sporting a ring-like shape with numerous ridges on its interior that is interrupted by four rectangular protrusions designed to look like armored plates. As its name suggests, Heavy was the heaviest Forge Disc in the Burst System for a considerable period of time, until Gravity, which also weighs 21.6 grams, and Quarter, which weighs 21.8 grams were released. Despite this, Heavy is still one of the heaviest Forge Discs in the game, making it a popular choice for many Bladers. As its weight is a welcome asset to nearly any Beyblade, it enjoys a wide variety of uses on Combinations of all types. Heavy's high weight and compact shape gives it a Centralized Weight Distribution (CWD), making it particularly useful for Burst Attack as it will maximize the RPM of the Beyblade. This same weight distribution also makes it considerably more difficult to Burst than Gravity, the other disc in its weight class, at the cost of a significant amount of Stamina. Because of this, it is a better option for a Knock-Out Defense Combination than Gravity as Knock-Out Defense Combinations rely on high friction and weight to remain in the stadium, at the same time increasing their vulnerability to Bursting. However, due to its weight, Heavy is still more prone to Bursting than most lighter competitive Forge Discs such as Spread, Knuckle, and Armed. Use in Attack Combinations Heavy can be used in both the Knock-Out Attack Combination Xcalibur Heavy Xtreme and the Burst Attack Combination Valkyrie Heavy Yielding. Both of these Combinations benefit from Heavy's weight and weight distribution as it puts more force behind attacks in the case of the former, and maximizes the combo's RPM in the case of the latter. Use in Defense Combinations As Heavy's weight generally makes it a poor choice for Burst Defense, it has found use in the Combination Wyvern Heavy Revolve. This combo has a solid mix of Knock-Out Defense and Burst Defense, while also having moderate amounts of Stamina. Alternatively, Heavy can also be used in the Knock-Out Defense Combination Neptune Heavy Unite. While this Combination is incredibly difficult to Knock-Out due to Heavy and Unite, and Neptune provides some insurance against Bursting, it has poor Stamina and should only be used against Xtreme-based Attack Combinations. Use in Stamina Combinations While Spread and Gravity are generally preferred over Heavy for Stamina purposes, Heavy can still be used to provide a passable performance in the Combinations Deathscyther Heavy Defense and Deathscyther Heavy Revolve. Use in Balance Combinations Heavy can be used in the Destabilizer Combination Dark Deathscyther Heavy Orbit. As Destabilizer Combinations perform better when they are spinning at a higher RPM than their opponent, Heavy's weight distribution helps Dark Deathscyther Destabilize opponents more effectively. Alternatively, Heavy can be used in the Burst Defense/Stamina Hybrid Odin Heavy Defense. Due to the weight, weight distribution, and shape of the Odin Layer, this Combination performs much like the compacts of the Plastics era and is difficult to Burst or Out-Spin. Overall Heavy was once one of the heaviest Forge Discs in the game along with Gravity and Quarter and was the most common choice in Defense and Stamina Combinations. However, with the release of Core Discs and Disc Frames, Heavy has become outclassed. As such, Heavy is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-03 Ragnaruk Heavy Survive * B-05 Spriggan Heavy Defense * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 01: Trident Heavy Claw * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 04: Kerbeus Heavy Survive * B-22 Beyblade Custom Set Defense & Stamina - Wyvern Heavy Survive (red painted) * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 04: Wyvern Heavy Accel * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 08: Driger Slash Heavy Fusion * B-63 Beast Behemoth Heavy Hold * B-90 3on3 Battle Booster Set - Guardian Kerbeus Heavy Revolve * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 03: Archer Hercules Heavy Friction * B-00 Driger Slash Heavy Fusion (Darkness Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Driger Slash Heavy Fusion (Gold Ver.) * B-00 Trident Heavy Claw (Rare Bey Lottery Ver.) (blue painted) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Driger Slash Heavy Fusion Hasbro * B9496 Nepstrius & Roktavor Dual Pack - Roktavor Heavy Survive * B9502 Spryzen Heavy Defense * C0707 Custom Clash Pack - Treptune Heavy Claw * C2285 Treptune & Nepstrius N2 Dual Pack - Treptune Heavy Claw * C2286 Evipero E2 & Horusood H2 Dual Pack - Evipero E2 Heavy Edge * C2333 Betromoth B2 Heavy Hold * E2546 Driger S & Dragoon Fighter Dual Pack - Driger Slash Heavy Fusion * E4745 Blizzard-X Gaianon G4 & Kerbeus K4 Dual Pack - Kerbeus K4 Heavy Survive-S Gallery Takara Tomy DiskHeavy.png|Heavy (Official Image) Heavy (Darkness Ver).png|Heavy (Darkness Ver.) Heavy (Rare Bey Lottery Ver).png|Heavy (Rare Bey Lottery Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro